DC Animated Universe:Community Portal/Archive
Welcome to the Community Portal, this is the forum of the DC Animated wiki. If you need something to work on, look here. Or if you want to discuss the DC Animated Wiki, the most recent Justice League episode, or anything else, do so here as well. Assignments · The DCAU Wiki Forum = Assignments = Do you want help on a page you're working on? Add it to this list. Do you not know what to do but want to help in some way? Look no further. * -- These pages don't exist yet, but other articles link to them. * --These need to be expanded with more information. *List of Stubs --These also need more information. * --These pages have no links to other pages. * *If you can design a better logo for the wiki, just and place it on DC Animated Universe:Wiki Image. *Some of our episode pages could be expanded/created. They need more information. If you have DVDs, you are a very valuable member. Why not watch one of your favorite episodes now and add to our page about it? We need: **The characters in that episode ***Those characters' filmographies to be updated on their pages **Writer and Director information Characters Batman characters: *Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Robin I/Nightwing *Commissioner Gordon *Batgirl *Catwoman *The Joker *Harley Quinn *Summer Gleeson *Veronica Vreeland *Detective Bullock *Mayor Hill Superman characters *Superman *Lois Lane *Perry White *Lex Luthor *Maggie Sawyer *Dan Turpin *Darkseid *Supergirl New Batman characters *Robin *Jack Ryder Batman Beyond characters *Batman II *Derek Powers *Inque *Spellbinder *Shriek *The Jokerz *Max Static characters *Static *Richie Foley/Gear *Edwin Alva, Sr. *Ebon *Hotstreak *Mr. Hawkins Justice League characters *Wonder Woman *Hawkgirl *J'onn *The Green Lantern *The Flash *Lucas "Snapper" Carr *Cassie *Vandal Savage *Gorilla Grodd JLU characters *Green Arrow *Captain Atom *Amanda Waller *Galatea *The Question *Black Canary *The Huntress Places Multiverse *Alternate universes *Limbo *Phantom Zone *Universe (DC Animated Universe) **Apokolips **Czarnia **Earth ***Atlantis ***Bermuda ***Chong-Mai ***Egypt ***Fortress of Solitude ***Kasnia ***Mount Etna ***Mykonos ***San Baquero ***Tartarus ***Themiscyra ***United States of America ****Belle Reve ****Boston ****Central City ****Dakota ****Detroit ****Fawcett City *****C.C. Binder Elementary School ****Funseyland ****Kansas *****Smallville ****Lexor City ****Louisiana *****Louisiana University ****Massachusetts *****Salem ****Meta-Brawl Arena ****Metropolis *****Daily Planet *****Stryker's Island ****Nevada *****Goldhanger ****New Mexico *****Covenant ******Cadmus Headquarters ****New York *****Chelsea *****Gotham City ******Arkham Asylum ******Iceberg Lounge ******Wayne Manor *******Batcave ******Stonegate Prison ****Oklahoma *****Elkhorn ****Star City ****Washington, DC *****White House **Forrest Moon **Krypton **Mars **Oa **Thanagar **War World **Watchtower **Watchtower II ***Conference Room Cast and Crew Batman cast and crew *Kevin Conroy *Bob Hastings *Robert Costanzo *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. *Loren Lester *Lloyd Bochner *Mark Hamill *Bruce W. Timm *Paul Dini *Boyd Kirkland *Andrea Romano Superman cast and crew *Tim Daly *Dana Delaney *Clancy Brown *Joanna Cassidy *George Dzundza *Nicholle Tom *Corey Burton *Alan Burnett *Glen Murakami *Curt Geda *Dan Riba *Hilary Bader New Batman cast and crew *Matthew Valencia *Ron Perlman Batman Beyond cast and crew *Will Friedle *Stockard Channing *Angie Harmon *Cree Summer *Lauren Tom *Sherman Howard *Butch Lukic Static cast and crew *Phil LaMarr *Jason Marsden *Dwayne McDuffie *Rich Fogel Justice League cast and crew *George Newbern *Susan Eisenberg *Maria Canals *Carl Lumbly *Michael Rosenbaum *Phil Morris *Powers Boothe *James Tucker JLU cast and crew *Kin Shriner *Jeffrey Combs *Amy Acker *Nathan Fillion *George Eads *Chris Cox *CCH Pounder *Joaquim Dos Santos Episodes Each series page has a list of episodes for editing. If a link is in red that means the page has yet to be created. If you have any information relating to the episode, include under the appropriate section (e.g. cast, crew, background information, etc.). *Batman: The Animated Series **includes The Adventures of Batman & Robin *Superman: The Animated Series **includes The New Superman Adventures *The New Batman Adventures aka Batman: Gotham Knights *Batman Beyond *Lobo, a short-lived mature web series centering on Lobo. *Gotham Girls *Static Shock *The Zeta Project *Justice League *Justice League Unlimited These movies were based on the animated series, and are set in the same universe. Batman movies: *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero *Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman Batman Beyond movies: *Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Canon & Conjecture Canon This wiki is intended to cover the canonical DCAU. That includes the TV shows Batman: TAS, Superman: TAS, The New Batman Adventures, The New Superman Adventures, Batman Beyond, The Zeta Project, Static Shock, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, Gotham Girls, Lobo: Webseries and any Direct to Video/Direct to DVD features based on those shows. Non Canon Some things are not included, as they are not "canon" with the DCAU: *Any series created or produced before Batman: The Animated Series in 1992. These include anything related to the Superfriends, the Filmation superhero shows of the '60s, and the Superman show of 1988. *Anything live-action. The DCAU is for the most part "animated," and live-action shows and movies have no effect on DCAU continuity. Examples include the 1989 movie Batman (on which the DCAU was originally inspired), the present and recent shows Smallville or Birds of Prey. The new movies Superman Returns or Batman Begins. *The Animated series Teen Titans. There is an article about this show, but its canonicity is debated, so no supporting articles should be created at this time. *The Animated series The Batman. The show, although beautifully animated, includes drastic changes in Batman's backstory that differs from events and first meetings seen in Batman: The Animated Series. *The Animated series Krypto: The Superdog. The pre-kindergarten show about Superdog's adventures in Metropolis, differs in its portrayal of Lex Luthor and the Bat-Hound. Comics & Video Games DCAU based comic books and video games are not considered part of canon. Most of the connections are tenuous at best and the creators have officially nullified their canonicity. Examples include the Adventures in the DC Universe, or Batman Adventures, The Adventures of Batman and Robin (Sega CD), Batman: Vengeance, Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. These are DCAU related productions, but are not considered canon, so while we do have articles on these games, the events depicted therein should not be reflected in other articles, for example, the events in Batman: Vengeance should not appear in the history section of the Batman I article. Fanon & Conjecture Please do not include Fanon information, or make assumptions based on what is seen or said on screen. Simply report what was shown without drawing inferences or making judgements on the information presented. We are just presenting the infomation seen in DCAU shows in a canonical, encyclopedic format. Keep the articles pure canon and let each reader draw his or her own inferences. Minor exceptions to the ban on conjecture include: * Character names for characters seen on screen but not named * Secret identities that were unrevealed on-screen * Species names Conjectural information should not spawn new articles, for example, Kilowog's species (Bolovax Vikian) is listed in his article, but there is no species article for Bolovax Vikians. Background Info An article may include non-canon comments or notes on popular conjecture if it is either confined to a "Background Info" section (see Ultimen), or indented and italicized below the canonical information upon which the conjecture is based and including a statement that identifies the info as conjecture, for an example see Batman I#The Savage Time